


Los Jinetes

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Kid Dylan [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dylan needs hug, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Sin beta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au: es el primer día de escuela de Dylan Rhodes que sucederá en ese día tan especial.Dylan 6 años, Danny 7 años, Jack 6 años,Merritt 7 años, Henley 6 años, Lula 6 años, Walter 7 años y Chase 7 años





	Los Jinetes

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos solo la trama.
> 
> Aclaró sí hice Occ a los personajes y si tengo mala la ortografía gramatical no tengo beta.
> 
> Aclaro que que los personajes tienen esta edad en el Fic.
> 
> Dylan 6 años, Danny 7 años, Jack 6 años,  
> Merritt 7 años, Henley 6 años, Lula 6 años, Walter 7 años y Chase 7 años.

Los jinetes 

Estaba entusiasmado hoy iba ser el primer día de clases y estaba contento de que quizás tenga muchos amigos, eso es lo que más deseo tener amigos y qué decir de ser un gran mago como mi papá.

Yo ya estaba ya listo, vestido con un uniforme azul con rayas verdes fue tanta la emoción que no me pude dormir a noche, estoy esperando a mi padre que aparezca en la cocina para desayunar y luego ir al colegio.

En minutos veo que entran mis padres viéndome asombrados que yo ya estaba listo, tan temprano para ir a la escuela ellos todavía estaban en pijama, mirándome incrédulos en sus miradas.

\- Al parecer alguien ya está listo – dijo mi madre sonriéndome dándome un beso en mi frente – Lionel vístete para llevar a tu hijo al colegio no vez que ya te gano – le dijo mi padre sonriendo, mientras él se iba rápido a vestirsey dándome una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después llegó mi padre ya vestido y comenzamos a desayunar huevos.

\- Y dime Dylan ya estás listo para conocer amigos – me contestó mi padre mientras acabábamos de comer.

\- Si papi más que listo quiero conocer más niños de mi edad y enséñales mis trucos de magia – conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro y veo que mi padre me sonríe.

\- Así se habla no por nada eres hijo del gran Lionel Shrike, ahora vamos no quieres llegar tarde – me contestó parándose yo igual, mi madre me pasa mi mochila y lonchera de un mago y un conejo y me sonríe.

\- Mucha suerte mi mago estrella ya veras que te irá bien – me dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo sé mamá te quiero mucho – la abrace y enseguida le tomó la mano a mi padre y no vamos.

\- No estés tan nervioso cuando hagas los trucos por qué luego te salen mal – me aconsejó mi padre mientras caminábamos.

\- Lo sé papa, no me van a ganar los nervios – conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una enorme edificio nos paramos a ver qué ya habían niños entrando un montón de ellos, mi padre se agacha para estar a mi altura.

\- Recuerda que no debes hacer los trucos en la hora de clases, si no en el recreo – me comentó mi padre.

\- Lo sé papá – conteste sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Dylan – me dijo separándose de mí y besándome en la frente para después levantarse – te recogeré cuando salgas y ya me dirás cómo te fue – me contestó.

\- Te quiero mucho papá y si tendré mucho cuidados, y esperare tu llegada – conteste ya corriendo a la entrada y veo una enorme sonrisa de mi padre antes de irse.

Cuando comienzo a entrar había muchos niños, caminando de prisa me tuve que apartarme antes que alguien chocaba conmigo, miro el papel que saque del pantalón para saber en qué salón iba estar y veo que es de matemáticas que está en el primer piso, voy para allá y cuando llego habían como veinte niños ya sentados y solo había un lugar libre a lado de un niño con cabello castaño y ojos grises y otro niño con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, no se por qué pero estando a lado de ellos dos me sentía muy incomodo pero era el único lugar quedaba así que me senté.

Me miraban raro en el resto de la clase yo lo único que quería era escóndeme abajo del escritorio, cuando tocaron el timbre para recreo yo salté y agarre mis cosas y me fui rápido de allí, pero esas dos personas me seguían con otras dos que no conocían.

\- Mira si no es nada más del hijo de ese fracasado mago como es su nombre Lionel Shrike – Dijo el de cabellos Castaños oscuro y yo volteo enojado.

\- Mi padre no es un fracasado, es el mejor mago que haya existido así que déjenlo en paz – conteste desafiante y veo cómo los cuatros comenzaron a reírse de mí.

\- Lo estará diciendo en serio Walter o solo está bromeando – contestó el de los ojos grises.

\- Yo digo que lo dice en broma Chase ya sabes cómo son estos pobres magos estafadores – dijo Walter mirándome burlón y yo solo aprieto mis puños con fuerza.

\- Es la verdad mi papa es el mejor mago del mundo, no es un estafador – conteste con ira sacando de la mochila mis barajas para hacer mis trucos y restregarles en su cara lo que mi padre me habían enseñado y que no era un farsante, pero Chase agarro todo mi paquete de cartas y yo trato de alcanzarlas – dámelas – conteste con enojado, mientras pasaba el paquete entre ellos burlándose de mí.

\- Si las quieres tendrás que tómalas de nosotros – dijo burlonamente Walter y yo ya sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos cuando trató inútilmente de alcanzar mis barajas en un Intentó de agarrarlo me esquiva y yo me doy de boca hacia el suelo y entonces escucho risas que se ríen de mí, todos lo niños que estaban alrededor se estaban riendo de mí menos un grupo que me miraban con preocupación en su rostro yo de inmediato me paro adolorido agarro mis cosas y corro hasta los baños ocultándome allí y dejando salir esas lagrimas de dolor y humillación estaba agachado ocultando mi cara en mis piernas y agarrándolas con fuerza con mis brazos, y comienzo a llorar con fuerza.

Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba emocionado en entrar al colegio, ahora lo quería era irme y jamás volver a este colegio que todos se burlan de mí y que quizás no tenga un amigo en el resto del año.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así que no escuche que pasos venían aquí yo solo me oculto más en él baños que estoy y tratado de ocultar un sollozo.

\- Oye sé que estás aquí, no queremos hacerte daño – dijo una voz desconocida y eso hace que separe mi cabeza en mis rodillas, pero no hable.

\- Solo queremos devolverte algo que esos tipos te quitaron – contestó esa voz que se parecía mucho la de Chase y eso hace que suelte un grito y retroceda aún más en donde estoy – Hey tranquilo yo soy Merritt y el que te molesto fue mi hermano gemelo Chase, yo no pienso lastimarte – comentó Merritt, pero yo no confiaba fácilmente, miro mis manos y ahora que veo están llenos de cortes y sangre igual que mis rodillas ya que se rasgó parte de mis pantalones.

\- Yo... No... Quiero... Su... Ayuda... Quiero... Estar... Solo – tartamudeé y aguantando el dolor de mis heridas.

\- No te vamos a dejar solo, mi nombre es Daniel y no dejaremos que nadie te lastime vamos sal, nosotros no nos vamos a burlamos de ti – contestó Daniel y esa esa voz es suave.

\- Como sé que me dicen la verdad –comente sin confiarme en ellos fácilmente.

\- Por qué sabemos que eres uno de nosotros – contestó otra voz diferente - Mi nombre es Jack y como dijo Daniel y Merritt nosotros no te lastimaremos – contestó pero yo no me fiaba de ellos aunque una parte de mi quería que si.

\- No puedo confiar en ustedes lo siento quiero estar solo por favor – comente agarrando más mis piernas con fuerza.

\- Está bien pero con esto yo creo que confiaras en nosotros – dijo Daniel y enseguida veo mi paquete de cartas a lado mío y escucho los pasos que se fueron, pero yo miro incrédulo mis cartas, ellos fueron a rescatarlas, pero por qué esa es mi confusión, de inmediato me paro agarro mis cosas y mis cartas y salgo afuera del baño recibiendo cinco pares de ojos tres hombre y dos mujeres.

Uno de ellos era de suponer Merritt por qué se parece mucho a su hermano el cabello castaño con los ojos grises pero en su expresión era más bondadosa la que su hermano.

El otro chico que es como de mi edad tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos como los míos marrones oscuros se ve en su mirada es muy simpático y amigable.

El otro niño es el que más me llamó la atención, tiene él cabellos castaño oscuro y unos impresionantes ojos azules que me miraban con una preocupación en su rostro, yo me sorprendo por qué nadie se preocupaban por mi, aparte de mis padres.

Una de las niñas tenía un maravilloso cabellos pelirrojo y unos ojos marrones oscuros se veía muy amigable por la forma que me miraba.

Y la otra niña tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones se ve que sería la más tremenda del grupo.

\- ¿Como hicieron para recuperar mis cartas – pregunté curioso mientras ellos comenzaban a caminar y yo los seguía hasta llegas a una gran mesa y sentarnos de allí, yo a lado del niño de los ojos azules y Merritt.

\- Fue muy fácil, la verdad mientras yo los distaría, Daniel solo chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron las cartas en sus manos – comentó Merritt sacando su lunch que era un Sandwich.

\- No fue nada solo fue un truco de magia – dijo el niño de ojos azules que debo de suponer que el es Daniel como leyendo mis pensamientos Explicó – Si yo soy Daniel, en frente de ti es Jack, la pelirroja es Henley y la de castaño oscuro es Lula – comentó Daniel como si nada.

\- Mucho gusto yo soy Dylan Shrike soy hijo de Lionel Shrike – conteste tímidamente mientras comía un panqué de plátano que preparo mi mama y trataba de no gemir por mis heridas.

\- Lo sabemos, por la forma que demostraste en que enfrentaste a Walter y a mi hermano, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste en defender a tu padre – comentó Merritt.

\- Pues no sirvió de mucho – dije y le mostré todas mis heridas y rápido se pararon Lula y Henley para el baño yo los miro confundidos, pero en seguida veo que regresan con papel y agua y comienzan de limpiar las heridas y yo gimo de dolor.

\- No queremos que tus padres te vean así cuando te vengan a recoger o si Dylan – comentó Henley pasándome un papel mojado a mi cara que quizás también allí debía de tener unos rasguños.

\- De cualquier manera estos cortes se van a ver – comente resignado a mi suerte y tener a mis padres preocupados no era lo que yo quería.

\- Lo sé pero no se verán ya con sangre o si – comentó Lula con una sonrisa, yo me contagie y enseguida los seis nos estábamos riendo.

\- Yo que pensé que no iba a conseguir un amigo – confesé cuando paramos de reír y que las niñas me quitaron la sangre de mis cortes.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dylan?– me dijo con preocupación Daniel mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, contrólate Dylan en que estás pensando.

-Es que al principio estaba muy ilusionado en llegar a la escuela y conseguir amigos, pero luego ocurrió lo que estos chicos malos me hicieron y cuando me caí miraba como todos los niños se burlaban de mí y por eso pensé que no los iba a tener hasta que ustedes vinieron a verme y se preocuparon por mí, eso significa que somos amigos – comente temeroso pensando de que dije algo malo, miro como me miraba como si me creciera otra cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que somos amigo claro si tú quieres Dylan – comentó Jack encontrando su voz.

\- Por supuesto que quiero que seamos amigos – conteste ya con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pues entonces seremos los mejores amigos que tal si tenemos un club llamado los encapuchados – comentó Merritt y nosotros nos echamos a reír – entonces ese nombre no – dijo con un puchero y eso hizo que nos riamos más.

\- Qué tal si los guerreros – comentó Henley y todos hicimos una mueca en el rostro.

\- Los caballeros – sugirió Jack mirándonos y nosotros negábamos y a mí se me ocurrió algo.

\- Qué tal si nos llamamos los jinetes – comente tímido y de pronto todos gritan de alegría.

\- Si me gusta mucho ese nombre gran idea Dylan – me contestó Daniel con una sonrisa en su rostro y no se por qué esa reacción hizo que me sonrojada levemente.

\- Si los jinetes suena maravilloso – contestó Lula sonriendo y jalándonos a todos en un abrazo y estaba a centímetros de Daniel y me sonrojo más de la cuenta, en seguida tocan el timbre y nos tuvimos que separar.

\- Me toca español aunque creo que somos del mismo año - Comente y todos asintieron – pero tú y Merritt creo que son más grande que nosotros por qué yo tengo seis años – comente.

\- Si así es Dylan es que nosotros llegamos apenas y por eso estamos en el mismo años que ustedes no es genial aunque seamos mayores que ustedes por un año – dijo Merritt y yo sonrío – ahora vamos a encontrar lugar ya no permitiremos que te sientes a lado de esos rufianes – siguió comentando y me puso un brazo en mis hombros y otro a Jack y avanzamos hasta las clases y en cierta manera ya me sentía mejor cuando estaba con ellos.

Entramos a todas las clases juntos en lo que resta del día yo sentado a lado de Daniel y Merritt y me sentía muy seguro a su lados en todas las clases, cuando acabó nos salimos a la espera de nuestros padres.

\- A pesar de lo que me ocurrió, me alegro de haberlos conocido son mis mejores amigos – comente sonriendo y los abrazaba.

\- También nosotros tenemos la suerte en conocerte y que seamos los mejores amigos – comentó Daniel sonriéndome que algo hizo que se moviera en mi estomago.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad por encontrarme y curarme y por ser mis amigos – confesé llevando mi mano a mis rizados cabellos y ellos sonríen, veo que pronto dos parejas se acercaban a la entrada y veo cómo Henley y Lula corrían a ellos.

\- Nos vemos mañana chicos – dijeron con una sonrisa y se fueron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Creen que luego nos darán permiso para ir a nuestras casa – pregunté mientras veía que se fueron Lula y Henley.

\- Por supuesto que sí Dylan ya veras que tus padres estarán más que contentos que conseguiste amigos – contestó Merritt y enseguida veo dos señores que venían hasta la entrada y observó como Chase corría hacia el señor más grande – bueno me tengo que ir y que no se te olvide somos un equipo los jinetes - contesto y veo cómo él y Jack se marchaban hacia los señores dándome una gran sonrisa en el rostro dejándonos a Daniel y a mí solos.

\- ¿No fue tan malo o si tu día? – me preguntó Danny cuando ya nada más estábamos nosotros solos.

\- Bueno al principio, lo fue hasta que aparecieron – confesé y veo cómo Daniel me sonríe y me abraza y debo decir que se sentía muy bien estando en sus brazos.

\- Lo importante es que te hicimos sonreír no me gusto mucho como te trataron Walter y Chase, pero ahora estamos aquí para protegerte y cuidarte Dylan – me comentó y yo sentía las lágrimas caían en mis ojos – hey no llores no me gusta ver que estas llorando y más ver tus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas – siguió diciendo y me los limpiaba con una suavidad que no pensé que tenía.

\- Lloro de felicidad Daniel, creo que además de mis padres jamás alguien se había preocupado por mí antes – me explique y miro como me vuelve abrazar, hasta que escuchamos pasos que se acercaban y nos separamos para ver qué era una persona igualita a Daniel pero más grande que nos sonreía.

\- Me tengo que irme Dylan mañana nos vemos si y cuídate mucho eres mi mejor amigo – dijo antes de darme un beso en mi mejilla y corrió hacia su padre que le tomó de su mano y se iba.

Mientras que yo me quedé allí parado con una mano en mi mejilla y me sonrojaba era la primera vez que alguien me besaba además de mis padres y era maravilloso no podía quitar mi cara de embobado hasta que escuche pasos y gritos hacia mí, que levante mi mirada para ver a mi padre se agachaba y me miraba con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

\- Dylan, pero que fue lo que te pasó estás con tantos rasguños – dijo mi padre viendo todos los rasguños desde mi cara, manos y mis rodillas – quien te hizo daño hijo- me preguntó preocupado yo solo agacho la mirada pero no me dejo y hizo que viera sus propios ojos azules.

\- Unos niños me molestaron diciendo que tú eras un fracasado, yo te defendí, pero una de esas unos de los niños me quito la cartas que me regalaste y yo tratado de tómalas no vi que se apartaron y yo me caí de boca al piso, para después irme a llorar a baño – pare un momento para ver la cara horrorizada de mi padre y continúe hablando – después de eso no quería saber más del colegio hasta que un grupo de chavos trataron de sacarme de allí, al principio no confíe, hasta que me devolvieron las barajas y bueno allí comencé a confiar en ellos y dos de la chicas de mi grupo me limpiaron las heridas y allí nos hicimos amigos papá – termine decir y miro como mi papá se quedó sin palabras y enseguida me abrazo y yo le correspondo hasta sentir de nuevo agua por mis ojos.

\- Eres muy valiente Dylan estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque no necesito que tú me defiendas debes de ignorar a esas personas – me dijo y se levantaba y tomaba mi mano para dirigirnos a casa.

\- Lo sé papá pero yo no iba a dejar que te insultaran eres mi papá y mi héroe y el mejor mago que hay en el mundo – confesé y miro como mi papá me sonríe y me levanta en sus brazos.

\- Lo sé y tú eres mi héroe también Dylan – confesó y yo solo abro más mis ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿De verdad papá?– pregunté con un brillo en mis ojos.

\- Por supuesto que sí Dylan no lo dudes y estaré agradecido con tus amigos por cuidarte – me sonrió mientras seguía caminando mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho y a punto de quedarme dormido de lo agotado que estoy.

\- Son grandes personas papá se llaman Daniel, Merritt, Jack, Lula y Henley y formamos un club que se llama los jinetes – conteste apuntó de cerrar los ojos del sueño que tenía y miro a mi padre que sonríe.

\- Me alegro mucho que te hagan muy feliz hijo mío y los jinetes es un buen nombre estoy orgulloso de ti Dylan – me sonrió dándome un beso en mi frente yo ya cierro los ojos sonriendo acurrucándome más a él – ahora duerme Dylan que estás muy cansado té quiero mucho mi pequeño gran mago– contestó y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme dormido en su pecho, soñando con mi grupo de amigos los Jinetes.

Fin


End file.
